


Dazed, But Not Confused

by Kazbaby



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: BDSM, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-15 21:38:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazbaby/pseuds/Kazbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Artwork created for the 2013 Stargate Atlantis Reverse Big Bang.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Dazed, But Not Confused

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Where Do My Bluebirds Fly](https://archiveofourown.org/works/856159) by [Kitchyy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitchyy/pseuds/Kitchyy). 



> Artwork created for the 2013 Stargate Atlantis Reverse Big Bang.

I created two alternate pieces for this year's reverse big bang. I hope you like them as well as the awesome fic by Kitchy.

  


Images are 1024x768 but scaled down in the post. 


End file.
